


Desolation

by Crandall



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crandall/pseuds/Crandall
Summary: Follow the daily routine of Eric Hi working as a security guard. There is more than meets the eye however...





	Desolation

The overlooking sun reflects off glossy metal as they traverse the calm sea. Bridges twist and turn - meeting at the horizon like snakes entering a burrow. Birds flew gracefully in the morning dew as tiny cross-shaped shadows snail across the heavenly clouds. Bright orange and blue swept across the electrifying air.

A navy blue blur interrupts the flat. A small confined space filled with old candy wrappers and crumpled paper roll across the stained carpet. Interior black, an aroma of sweet fruit, comforts the numbing intensity. A slender finger reaches for a button, silence is broken by waves of sadness. Holding onto a wheel and staring, eyes travel deeper and deeper into a void. Soon the heart meets gloominess and tears begin to erupt like thunder. Plain in the roaring winds, the unperceived lives.

* * *

A man in his early twenties with scuffed dress shoes, wrinkled black slacks, tucked in white dress shirt, solid blue tie, and sleek black jacket is surrounded by white walls full of portraits and intricate paintings. The walls were lit and steps echoed across the shiny wooden floor. A little girl with short braids runs up to a display and points at a painting of a lonely figure. The man moves towards and gestures the girl.

"Please stand behind the white line."

The girl stares at the man and walks away. Releasing a sigh of relief, the man continues standing at his post. Soon after a woman in identical uniform talks to the man. They exchange a few words and the woman takes over his position. Entering a "staff only" door, the man arrives at a row of lockers and stops at the last one. Opening it, he takes his time to change into black jeans, a blue button-up shirt, and old sneakers. Closing the locker, he walks a few steps down the hallway, and arrives at an office. The door is wide open and inside a bald man in uniform quickly fills out several documents. Loud knocks on the door make the bald man shudder and look up.

"Hi Mr. McGuire, sorry to bother. I'm here to pick up my check." 

Mr. McGuire picks up a group of envelopes, fanning them. Many of them are wrinkled and soften by grease.

"What's your name again... you're the new guy huh?"

"Yes sir. My name is Eric Hi."

Carefully looking through the envelopes he takes one and hands it to Eric. He opens the wrinkled flap and his head nods in confirmation.

"Make sure you're not late on Monday!"

"Will do. Have a nice weekend Mr. McGuire!"

Mr. McGuire mumbles and continues the documents. Down the hallway reads a red "exit" sign. Outside in the parking lot, Eric unlocks a dark blue car, gets in, turns the key on, plugs in his phone, and plays a slow song while silently sitting in his car. The moonroof opens and invites the cold wind in. Thoughts swirl within, his eyes began to relax and close tight.

Through the darkness several children are created, one child is smiling with ice cream dripping all over their hands and mouth; another child is on the ground building sandcastles; while the next is running with their hands in the shape of a plane. Each child has a warm smile from ear to ear. But the smiles suddenly fade away, and the surrounding darkness consumes them leaving melted ice cream, broken chunks of sand, and footprints leading to a halt. The ring of silence pierce the very essence of tranquility as the irony slowly takes away everything. The senses are taken away - one by one they become nonexistent - first hearing, then taste, touch, smell, seeing, and finally consciousness. No where to go, no one to be...

* * *

Eric wakes up in cold sweat. A more up beat song plays as he wipes his eyes and yawns in his seat. Starting his car, he begins his journey home, a one hour trip. Cars float along the infinite highway. Eric passes an hour in a second. Getting off the freeway a homeless woman stands at the exit asking for change. The deep blue car arrives at a narrow street and parks in front of a small house. Barking soon turns to growling while fences begin to slack. At the front door, Eric carefully opens and enters into darkness. Inside he lazily removes his shoes and finds an empty spot on the ground. Claiming it he lays down while wearing his jeans and button up shirt. He lays on his back and begins to close his eyes...

Ticking is heard every second as the moon pays its welcome through the window curtains. Crickets jump, leaves sway, the house stands still like a statue immune to violent winds. Life is still; time stands still... Eric opens his eyes and checks his phone.

"It's that time again."

The big hand strikes the top of the hour as the little hand reaches four. On his phone a group photo is opened. His eyes stares at the lit screen as a face stares back at him. Tears escape his eyes momentarily. The phone quickly turns off and he wipes the tears away. The night is young, the darkness has yet to cease. Eric finally falls into deep sleep. 


End file.
